1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collars, and more particularly to a selectively illuminated collar for pets.
2. Despription of the Prior Art
Pet owners use a variety of devices and apparatus to identify and to control their pets. Common among these devices are collars of many styles. Although it is desirable to have pets under the personal control of the owners at all times, often pets wander on their own. When a pet is out at night, it is often difficult to keep track of the pet or to find it, especially if it is some distance away. Therefore, it is desirable to have a means to quickly locate an animal in the dark or at dusk.
Prior art collars have utilized merely reflecting means to identify the pet and prevent injury by automobiles at night. However, reflection usually occurs when the automobile is so close that the driver may not have time to react. Also, reflection requires that the pet already be within the light so that the driver cannot anticipate a pet suddenly running into the path of the automobile.